Reaver augmentations
Abilities article Cut content article |cutfrom= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) }} The Reaver augmentations, also known as the Reaver upgrades, were a set of seven additional add-on abilities for each of the Wraith Blade enhancements that were originally planned to feature in Soul Reaver 2. They were not included in the finished product. Development Discussing abilities planned for Raziel to earn in a May 2000 interview concerning Soul Reaver 2, Amy Hennig commented on the development of the Wraith Blade enhancements "right now there's seven elemental Reaver enhancements that you can find, that you have to find. This is stuff that we wanted to have in the first game, but there was just too much, we couldn't do it all. So things like Earth Reaver, Air Reaver, Water Reaver, Fire Reaver, that kind of thing. There's seven of those, and then seven enhancements of those enhancements." as well as confirming the presence of "nine additional spell-type things" She caveated this information, saying it "could change", "based on our schedule and what we're going to have to adjust as we go". Soul Reaver 2: Director's Interview - PlayStation 2 Feature at IGN (by Douglass Perry), page 6 Later previews in the August 2000 issue of Electronic Gaming Monthly added: "You'll find seven reaver augmentations that bestow special charge-up moves. Find the Fire Reaver augmentation and you can cast a ring of fire by holding the attack button. The Dark Reaver augmentation gives you temporary invisibility, the Light Reaver power-up will illuminate an entire room and blind light-sensitive enemies, etc."''Electronic Gaming Monthly, ''August 2000 issue Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The final version of Soul Reaver 2 incorporated no side-quests - neither the "spell-type things", nor the Reaver augmentations intended for Raziel to obtain - and only four of the seven planned Reaver enhancements made an appearance. A remnant of the augmentations remains in the retail version as the invisibility effect of the Dark Reaver augmentation can be activated with cheat codes, but none of the other augmentations was present and it is unknown how much the effects were realized before being cut, as well as how and where they were intended to be gained. Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Though the effects of most of the Reaver augmentations were initially unclear, Legacy of Kain: Defiance would feature the return of the charging and augmentation effects as part of the regular powers of the permanent Reaver enhancements, without having to be gained separately. Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) As such, Raziel could use the mechanic of Feeding the Reaver to charge and enable the Reaver to perform Charged attacks and Reaver spells. Augmentations The following table illustrates the planned Reaver augmentations and their eventual appearances. Notes *The abilities described as part of the deleted Reaver augmentation effects match up with the Reaver spells of Legacy of Kain: Defiance, but it is unclear if the Charged attacks of each enhancement were also planned to feature as part of the augmentations of Soul Reaver 2.Electronic Gaming Monthly, August 2000 issue Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *''Soul Reaver 2'' was also to have featured the "nine additional spell-type things" - Glyphs based around the Pillars of Nosgoth - but involving "new ways to interact with the environment" rather than having direct combat applications. Soul Reaver 2: Director's Interview - PlayStation 2 Feature at IGN (by Douglass Perry), page 6 The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) As such, the Reaver augmentations were intended as a successor to the combat applications of the Glyphs of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Reaver spells of Legacy of Kain: Defiance are also arguably a development of the Glyph-spell combat mechanism. See also *Soul Reaver 2 wraith blades *Reaver charge *Charged attacks *Reaver spells *Defiance wraith blades * Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References Browse Category:Abilities Category:Abilities/Soul Reaver 2 cut abilities Category:Cut content Category:Cut content/Abilities Category:Cut content/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver 2